K:TLC EP42 The Mystery of the Undead Mansion
Script *''(Theme song plays)'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Kirby (voice): The Mystery of the Undead Mansion *(Episode Begins) *(Kirby and the others walks into the forest) *Proko: Hey, gang, looks like this is an old mansion! *Tayo: Yeah, yeah, I know. *Proko: The reason is we going to the mansion. *Kirby: Very interesting, Proko. *Penelope Bronto: giggling I can't wait to entering the mansion in no time! *(Shea is floating outside the mansion) *Tayo: It's you, Shea! *Shea: Of course! We helped your friends. *Stella: What are you doing? *Shea: Looking for you guys. I have a clue. And I need your help. *Earlene: Is it the ghouls or something? *Shea: Actually, monsters are enemies. *Willow: Monsters? *Giselle: Enemies? *Shea: Exactly. They've invaded over the mansion. *Kirby: But there shouldn't be any monsters in the mansion. *Tula: Yeah, we're getting brave about Adeleine, Ribbon and Kamikari being down there... *(Adeleine, Ribbon and Kamikari arrives) *Tula: ...fewer brave now. *Melissa: Does this explain things, Tula. There's a sign over there. See? *(Kirby and the others looked at the sign says "The Undead Mansion") *Tula: Yeah, that is an undead mansion, right? *Kirby: Sure. *Adeleine: I was actually thinking we can investigate the mansion. *Kamikari: Sure, Adeleine. It will be easy for the mansion. *Ribbon: I was saving my berries for a walk to the forest, because of the animals has. *Shea: Let's go inside. *Tayo: I suggest we agreed to inside of it. *Proko: Great idea! *(Shea follows Kirby and the others into the mansion) *(The saber-toothed cougars, the robo-pumpkins, the bipedal vampires enters Justin and his clan) *Justin: Now you're nothing but a dragon's reign! chuckles *Saber-Toothed Cougar: Life's too short to be a cat. We're comes to capture them! *Justin: Just look at them! Isn't a hideous? *(Justin points at the mansion) *Justin: It's enough to make my scale churn! I can tell that right now. There's so much good in this world and it's too good. Better to have no good than some good at all. I know, the invasion was just something. At least, these guys need a wake-up call. Heh! *Colton: I'm sure they do, Justin, but where are you going with all of this? *Justin: First I need to ask, who's the most brilliant dragon in this universe. *Chester: You are there? *Justin: And the best plan around. Me! That's who? It's perfectly logical! The moment is in to show everyone who knows best. That is me if you guys can catch those fools. How is the plan down on ground? *Neal: But I've already set base in that plan you requested. *Tad: Yeah, I know. *Justin: The invasion one? *Neal: Yes, we checked up the plan first thing. *Justin: Perfect. Clean things up there and make sure everything is in order. *(Chester, Colton, Neal and Tad walks off) *Justin: If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a nice guy! *Robo-Pumpkin: Let's catch into action! *Bipedal Vampire: Let's grab them! *Justin: Good! Make sure those friends are being captured! *(The saber-toothed cougars, the robo-pumpkins, the bipedal vampires invaded the mansion) *Shea: Look! The monsters are forcing my mansion! *Tayo: So that's Justin's plan! *Ribbon: We've gotta help to save the mansion! *Adeleine: Hmm. Listen up! Here's what we're gonna do! *(The gang huddle) *Proko: Are you out of your mind? That's... that's dead! *Tayo: Proko, are you a man or a gecko? *Proko: Neither! But we'll try your tricky plan! *(The bipedal vampire is watching, when the chain ball hits his head, knocking him out) *Tula: Guess I lowered the chain ball on him! *(Proko gets the saber-toothed cougar's attention by whistling) *Proko: Hey, hairball! *(Proko sticks his head out of a wall and makes a silly face) *Proko: Na-na-na-na-na! Na-na-na-na-na-na! *(Proko goes back into the wall and the saber-toothed cougar follows. He looks around for Proko, who shoves a car wheel over the saber-toothed cougar's body. Proko kicks the tire, which causes it and the saber-toothed cougar to go rolling out of the stairs and away. Meanwhile, Adeleine puts on a scarecow costume.) *Tayo: There you go! Adeleine, strut your stuff! *(Adeleine goes up to three robo-pumpkins and taps one of them on his back.) *Adeleine: (in a phony voice) Hey, guys! How about a kiss? *(The three robo-pumpkins fall in love with Adeleine. Tayo then slams a barrel onto the robo-pumpkins' heads, knocking them out. Adeleine removes her costume, and she and Tayo meets up with Kirby and the others.) *Tayo: Way to go, guys! Scratch three robo-pumpkins! *Shea: Hurray for the brave heroes! *Tula: At this rate we're gonna save the mansion quicker than you can. *(Justin and his clan appears in the mansion) *Justin: Hey, you! Yeah, you! Are you spoiled their plans again? I've never heard of such a thing! *Kirby: Justin, give the mansion to be save, now! *Justin: And if I don't? *(The saber-toothed cougars, the robo-pumpkins and the bipedal vampires appears out of nowhere) *Willow: Let's punch them all over my dead body! *Justin: Well, anyone who tries to interfere with our plans for a glorious power will be punished. *Tayo: That's right, Justin! And we're gonna punch your fist! *Justin: We'll see about that! Monsters! Attack! *(The saber-toothed cougars, the robo-pumpkins and the bipedal vampires surround Tayo.) *Tayo: I'm surrender!... I don't think so! *(Tayo tries to hit Justin, but Justin blocks. Earlene and Penelope Bronto does a kicking gesture, and Adeleine fights a robo-pumpkin with her sword. She ends up cutting his sword in half and kicks him aside. Proko, who's fighting bipedal vampire, headbutts him aside. Tula raised a barrel to throw at the saber-toothed cougar, which he sends aside. Tayo fights a bit more with Justin and eventually kicks he and his clan, who rolls out of the mansion. Everyone else laughs.) *Shea: Thanks, for saving my mansion! *Kirby: At your pleasure! This whole mission came to a happy success. *Tayo: Not for Justin! *(Meanwhile, Justin and his clan was lying on the ground) *Justin: groans Those guys are kicked out of the mansion, and we'll never took his place to my reign! *Chester: Yeah, you said it. *Colton: We'll never reached it. *(Justin and his clan faints) *''(Credits music plays at the end of the episode)'' Category:Episodes Category:Kirby (series)